1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and in particular, to controlling access to apparatus resources when software-based protections may not be active.
2. Background
Emerging electronic apparatuses continue to attempt to incorporate many features into each device in order to satisfy consumer demand for enhanced functionality. These features may be implemented through hardware-based solutions, software applications, or may comprise a combination of both. For example, wireless communication functionality may be provided in apparatuses through a combination of physical layer (PHY) transceiver resources in conjunction with software-based communication modules that control message processing, packet formation, physical layer access control, security, quality of service (QoS), etc. During typical apparatus operation, software that comprises the apparatus operating system (OS) may work together with the wireless communication software and hardware to facilitate data transmission and reception.
As apparatuses continue to evolve, the reliance more on software than hardware may allow for further flexibility in application deployment. For example, a hardware platform that provides an “empty box” in which to implement various functionalities may allow for application revision, modification and expansion, which may further extend the usable life of apparatuses. Such architectures also allow for more accessibility along the apparatus production and delivery chain. Apparatuses experiencing issues that require software updates may not need to be returned to a facility for overhaul. Instead, it may be possible for devices to be updated by the distributor, by the seller, or possibly even by the user. Moreover, as technology develops it may be possible to eliminate the need for custom servicing equipment, or possibly even to eliminate all equipment as software may be updated wirelessly via short-range or long-range wireless communication.
In existing configurations, the wireless update of software information requires apparatuses to be active for controlling access to storage locations (e.g., non-volatile memories), while passive data retrieval (e.g., accessing data storage locations in an apparatus without having the OS facilitating the access) is mainly accomplished via wired communication or physically removing the memory from the apparatus. However, emerging technologies may allow wireless access to the memories of apparatuses without an apparatus being active. Such technology may support completely passive read and/or write transactions that may allow, for example, software updates for products (e.g., handsets and smartphones) without ever taking them out of the box.